powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 23: A Winning Proposition
A Winning Proposition is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Sakura, The Sorceress. Summary U.L.S.A.R lures Fuden into a pact of evil! The two also recruit the powerful Sakura, The Sorceress into their evil, who has a burning anger against Raiden... Featured Lineup: Yellow, Green, White Plot Aaron and Raiden make their way to The Guardian. Raiden asks Aaron "how long have you had these power" Aaron tells him the story "Not long. 1 year ago, i was U.L.S.A.R lands on Xemon after a long while if space flight. He is damaged, but still cognizant. Making his way to Fuden is the most important thing on his mind at the moment. He sneaks around the entire planet. Fuden is sitting in his castle looking unfulfilled. He is resigned to always be in Raiden's shadow, but he hates to accept it. He walks into another room to see U.L.S.A.R sitting on the seat. He speaks "Oh yeah, It'll be good to be king." Fuden says "That's not for me to say, I will never be king. What do you want, U.L.S.A.R?" "Never? Your conviction was weak? Deep down I know you are unsatisfied with yourself. You hate sitting here, keeping the seat warm for an older brother off doing adventure. An older brother who is SUPPOSED to be the next King." Fuden glares at U.L.S.A.R "I know you hate this, and you so badly want to be king. So I want to propose you join me." "Now how would that help me?" "We have a common enemy whether you like it or not: The rangers. But, if we team up, we can double our power and defeat those fools. When Raiden dies, You will become King! What do you say?" "I do not hate Raiden, he is my blood..." Fuden says with little conviction. "Deep down, You and I know you are lying to yourself. Don't deny it." Fuden contemplates before realizing he's right. ULSAR says to defeat the rangers, they should have create own hitman. ULSAR builds a soldier colored in red, black and gold, with armor of Xemonian metals, impervious to all the rangers' attacks. "The only person, who COULD, bring life to this husk of metal, is the Sorceress." The two then make their way to said Sorceress. Meanwhile, Raiden, Will, and Aaron are on their way to delivering the Star Orb to the Guardian. On the way, Will asks if Aaron's powers are proof of a 4th dimension. Aaron responds "I don't know, I theorized this at first, but the Star Pocket makes so little sense, and my powers derive from it, so I can't make heads or tails of it" Just then, they are attacked by Torax Fighters. The 3 morph and attack. Will morphs into Fury and pushes them away. Raiden strikes them with his Inazuma, Aaron begins to trap them in different planes. They then meet the Leader, the Mega Torax Fighter. They defeat him as well, but he grows. Aaron opens up the Star Orb and calls for zords. Calvin sends the Atomzord, the Illusionzord and the Furyzord. They form the AtomFleet Megazord and destroy the Mega Torax Fighter for good. On Xemon, U.L.S.A.R and Fuden trek to the cell of the Sorceress. Raiden had her locked up the last time she sought vengeance against Raiden for rejecting her. Fuden tries to recruit her, but she doesn't want to be caught up in their union. Fuden then brings up Raiden. "Raiden?!?! Is...is he alright?" ULSAR responds "He's fine, but we need your help on something. If you can do it, i'll make sure he'll be all yours" Fuden asks "What do YOU gain out of this anyway? No man engages in a pact with out a goal." "I want the End Of The Defenders, and you guys will contribute to it. I've been watching a guy on Earth, who has the same goal as me." Sakura grins and agrees. Fuden breaks the cell, and she leads them to her old spell house. Finally, at long last, Raiden, Aaron, and Will make it to the Guardian. The Guardian is a mysterious, quiet, tabooist man. He takes the Star Orb and locks it away and puts it away, guarded by his best soldiers, never to be taken again. The Guardian is an honest man, and would never use the Orb himself. The Star Orb Saga, is finally over... Debuts *Sakura, The Sorceress Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Journey Into Mystery #103 *Mission 1: Awaken, The Super Powered-Rangers! (Sakura First Appearance) *Mission 2: The Devil Man's Plot (Sakura and Fuden) *Mission 14: The Invaders From Space (Fight Scenes and Story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011